


Splints and bloody bandages

by PixelHeart



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Just a silly title, Medical Malpractice, Violence, i feel so guilty, unhealthy mindsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelHeart/pseuds/PixelHeart
Summary: David has a run in with a person from his past, it’s violent and he needs to seek help from Mr Campbell, however he is less then useful.Trigger warnings for Violence and very angsty !!!!!





	Splints and bloody bandages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a messed up little side story I thought I would put together when I was ill.  
> I wrote it for fun, but now I feel guilty because I always end up writing horrible situations for the characters that I love.
> 
> Please be warned. There is abuse and violence!! Next chapter will be much lighter!  
> I’m super bad at writing and I'm dyslexic, so please don’t leave mean comments! ;O;

It had all happened so fast.  
David couldn’t quite gather his thoughts quick enough to understand what had happed.  
He’d been doing his rounds and checking on the campers to make sure they were all tucked away, sleeping soundly and out of trouble.

The night was so fresh that he’d taken his time, glancing up at the stars, thinking about nothing in particular. It was moments like these that healed him the most. His private time to reflect and plan for what tomorrow might bring.

He’d been so tranquil in those moments that the rumble of tires pulling into the camps entrance had hardly pulled him way from his thoughts.  
It was when the engine had turned off and the door swung open, that’s when David had turned to consider the unusual and uninvited quest, not immediately alarmed but confused. It was rather late for anyone to be visiting.

However David had managed to catch a glimpse of the familiar face, the moon light highlighting the bold features. Dread filled his stomach like stones resting at the bottom the lake lilac.  
Cold and formidable… His old life forcing its way into his new one.

He’d remembered calling out, his eyes wide in fear.

“D…Dad?” It had felt so weak in his throat, like he couldn’t manage the breath to great him.

“You can’t be here” He had shaken his head with his disbelief. Walking backwards toward the Mess hall. “There are children here… we can talk outside of camp” He remembered putting his arms out in front of him pleading. His father had rounded the vehicle, retrieving what David though must have been a tire iron. His eyes had fixed on David as he made his way towards him.

David recalled pleading, his mind trying to work out what might have happened to enrage his farther… and how he was even out of prison. Had it been 15 years already?

“Please, can we take this outside of camp…” His voice had shook as violently as his body, fear overwhelming as his farther pushed him against the wall of the Mess hall. 

“It way you!” He had snarled, his forehead pinned against David’s. His nose crinkled like a growling animal, eyes alight and deadly.

David knew all too well, his father was accusing him for reporting his crime to the police all those years prior. David couldn’t look him in the eye, guilt overwhelming. He’d done what he thought was right and didn’t regret it. Even if it had meant his own farther got carted off to prison. 

“I thought so” David had whimpered, the snarl inches away from his face, his head turned in a pathetic attempt to escape. 

His farther had pulled away, though he had raised the formidable looking tire iron.  
It had all turned into a blur from then on…

David remembered blocking his face, protecting it from the first few blows. The iron swinging down, making violent contact with his arms, the force pushing down each time and leaving his limbs more and more numb and hard to move. 

He’d fallen to the ground at some point. His farther pulling his arms from his face and pining them under his heavy knees. Those recognisable and sturdy fists beating the sides of his cheeks. It was then that things got hard to hold onto what was happening. 

His head buzzed, the sounds of angry bellowing and weighty blows dulled out to a dazed ringing in his ears. He couldn’t tell how many times he was pummelled; however, he was grateful when it stopped. 

The towering figure above him, blocked out the moon. It loomed over him and had shifted strangely in away David couldn’t quite place… His questions were answered when a chunky boot came crashing down, stamping his ribs once. Once was enough and he immediately wheezed out, the air forced out along with the sick sounds of cracking. 

David had gasped, greedily trying to fill his burning lungs with oxygen.  
His father’s hands gripped him by his upper arms, pulling him upwards and propping him against the wooden wall.

David felt his eye’s brim with tires, his messy sobs choking him almost as much as the blood in his throat. Fear gripped him, too scared to beg his farther to stop.

Though, no more blows had come.  
His father sank down, resting a warm palm against his bruised cheek. It’s touch soft and caring and completely reversed from the pain they had just inflicted. David flinched, sacred of what would come. 

But no more followed.  
Only the sounds of his own ragged breathing and what he could only grasp were the soft cries from his Farther. The man sniffing and whipping at his nose.

“…I’m sorry… I’m sorry” His rusty voice had crocked out.  
David let himself go, letting a sob leave his tender throat. He understood well enough how angry his farther must have been and he also understood the complicated twist of emotions.

“You’re not going to see me again David” His farther had rested his forehead against his, once again.  
Tuning up to kiss it with one last apology before leaving. The truck reversing and vanishing of into the night. 

\---

Now David lay, watching the stars spin above him. The dusty ground felt reassuringly soft beneath his limp body. Breathing was almost impossible, the crackling of blood in his lungs rattled out unhealthy.

Some time passed and the numbness died down, leaving him open to the solid pulse of his heart.  
It felt hot and painful as it throbbed in his arms, his cheeks glowing in what felt like split damaged skin. David attempted to pull himself together. 

Shuffling ungraciously, he managed to stand. Wobbling on his trembling legs.  
He contemplated his situation and if he needed medical assistance… If he were to wake Gwen, she would no doubt make a big deal out of it and he really didn’t want to bother her so late at night.  
She never really showed to much concern in the past when he got hurt but he always felt like a burden when she patched him up, much to his appreciation none the less… however he didn’t wish to be reprimanded. His nerves were rocky and he would probably end up crying.

Calling an ambulance was completely out of the question.  
They had called one out a few times in the past and Mr Campbell had warned them whole heartedly that he didn’t wish to pay for it. David didn’t even get health insurance with his councillor’s job and he certainly didn’t earn enough to even consider hospital treatment… he was somewhat stuck in a tricky position.

It had taken him a long while, but he had finely plucked up the courage to call Mr Campbell.  
He gripped onto his phone, it shaking slightly.  
If Mr Campbell was agreeable enough, maybe he would support him enough to get some basic help.  
Yet the man was in Russia the last time David had been updated…

Mr Campbell picked up surprisingly fast, making David’s head spin, not knowing what to say.

“What is it Davey? Are they back? Have they found anything?” His deep voice bombarding his fuzzy mind. It was hard to follow. But David managed to get the man to calm down enough to ask.

“No..No it’s not that Sir… It’s just” David weakly interjected. 

“Oh good! You gave me quite the scare there” Cameron laughed out, relive in his words.

“I’m sorry Mr Campbell Sir… it’s just. I need some help” David felt a nervous laugh fall from his chest, followed by a rough cough. A strong feeling of Guilt washed over him

“What is it Davey? Is there another Fire? Another… Missing child?” Cameron slowed, a warning in his tone as if to say that David should really be talking less and to start getting rid of evidence.

“Medical! … It’s medical.” David almost shouted out, trying to reassure his boss. “For me… not a child” He added for good measure. 

“Hmm… Where are you?” 

“Outside of the Mess hall” David sighed, everything hurt.

“Fine, you wait there” 

“Sir? Aren’t you in Russia?” He squeaked slightly, hating to question the man about his somewhat shady business. 

“That’s right! And that’s what you’ll tell them if they ever come…” Cameron hung up, leaving a very perplexed David to mull over what might be happening.

It wasn’t long until the man himself came jogging up to the Mess hall. David felt his heart flutter in the strange way it always did when seeing the man. 

“I was actually in my office Davey” Cameron laughed out, apparently not concerned at all for David who stood weakly against the hall. His face bloody and his arms mangled.

“Did you have a fight with a bear?”

“Umm… Family reunion actually…Didn’t go well” David attempted to keep his tone light, though his voice betrayed him. He was miserable, scared and in a lot of pain. 

“Sir… Mr Campbell. I’m sorry to ask, but… Is there any way I can get health insurance?” David lowed his head, voice small and full of guilt.

“Now, Now Davey. We talked about this” Cameron sported the look of someone who had been given a huge bill to pay. 

“I know… I’m sorry. It’s just that I can’t run camp if…” The older man cut him off.

“Say no more Davey. It’s not insurance that you need” Cameron slapped his meaty hands down onto David’s shoulders, a particular way the man used to comfort him in the past. However, it only brought with it a jolt of pain. His squeak of agony ignored.

“After all, we have that agreement” His tone twisted into a warning. One that had David sinking back into himself.

With no warning, David was picked up and thrown across a burly shoulder.  
His weight pressing down on his broken ribs and making black splotches dance in front of his vision.  
Trying not to pass out, David focused on breathing… or more or less trying to. 

It wasn’t long until the older man had David in his Office, letting him sit upon a solid wood chair. 

“You see Davie, I didn’t get voted as the most, wealthiest outdoorsmen for nothing” He boasted, digging though his desk and pulling out a bulky first aid kit, he then slammed it down upon the desk. Making David flinched violently, nerves still raw and jumpy. 

“Well, let me see you?” He pried, crossing his strong arms in waiting. 

David blinked then slowly raised his arms up as much as he could. The underneath had been the part that had softened the blows. The tier Iron had ripped the skin where he was bludgeoned, leaving horrible wounds and what looked to be broken bone beneath it.

“You see, it’s not so bad. Arms are easy to fix!” Cameron grabbed David’s wrist without warning and pulled, pushing his other hand against his shoulder to stretch the shattered bone. His blatant disregard for David’s comfort was obvious as the sounds of anguish ripping from David’s throat didn’t stop him. A few cracks where heard and the older man finally let go. Letting David hyperventilate. His forest green eyes glazed over. 

“It’s not that bad Davey” Cameron chuckled, patting the much thinner man on the back.  
David was about to open his mouth to ask something. But Cameron had already gripped the other arm to stretch it out like the last one.  
The same sound of cracking filled the room and David folded, letting the tears spill out over his damaged cheeks. His teeth clenched together…. He wanted to throw up. 

“There! All better, now we just need to splint them.” The man hummed to himself, tapping a finger on his lips in thought. His eyes lit up eventually and he reached of a pool que. Breaking it easily with his bare hands. 

David let him rest the smooth wood against his arms… Afraid to move. The older man either didn’t know his own strength or he just didn’t care.  
However, he wrapped gauze around David’s arms, pining the wood in place. It wasn’t as brutal as the first step, so David let his shoulders sink. 

He trusted Cameron, even if the man had a habit of rough housing and was grateful to have the man in his life in general.  
Whenever he was close by, he just couldn’t control that silly little flutter inside him. It was just something that had stirred up inside him when he had first encountered the intrepid explorer.  
He’d found a place in Camp Campbell that allowed him to leave his stressful life in the real wold.

For him, it didn’t have to exist. He could barely function outside of camp.  
Having the man who he idolized, let him stay in his safe world and allow him to exist in it was really all he could ask for. He’d grown so dependent on him over the years. 

Cameron had ignored the flesh wounds on his arms and the blood oozed out, the clean bandage turning a very fetching red. 

“Mr Campbell?... About what happened. I don’t think the Children are going to be in danger… I just wanted to let you know.” David felt it necessary to say. His farther may have been overly violent, but he failed to find a reason for him to return… And for the man to be a danger to the campers. That was all he personally cared about and he was sure Cameron wanted to know too. 

“What? … Oh, yes that.” Apparently, it hadn’t crossed his mind.

“He… my father, said he wouldn’t return.” David almost whispered, he wasn’t used to talking about the man… He’d pushed him out of his life. Like he had pushed everything out. If it wasn’t Camp Campbell, then it wasn’t a part of his life. 

“Don’t you worry Davey, there are means to making sure people keep those promises. Just leave it with me” Cameron reached for a clean gauze. He wrapped it up in his massive hand and soaked it in antiseptic.

“You’ll… talk to him?” David asked innocently. Not quite catching on to the more sinister sides of his words. Cameron laughed in response. “Of cause, he won’t bother you again” He dabbed at the damaged skin around David’s cheeks. It was the most delicate gesture the older man could summon up.

David gazed wide eyed at his hero. The warmth inside his chest building up into pure adoration.  
He felt relief bubble up, knowing that the man he put his trust in would persuade his father to say out of his little world. The happy little world he had created. 

“Thank you, Sir” David signed happily. 

“That’s the spirit! Keep your chin up… annnd if you need” Cameron turned on his heel.

“Our agreement” He smiled, passing David a bottle of pills labels “friends”.

He had started giving these to David when he was a camp Campbell camper. They helped him when Jasper had despaired. They made the nightmares go away. They helped the images go away too… it just helped. The world started to feel smaller and easier to deal with when he had a belly full of ‘Friends’. 

That’s all he ever needed. Mr Campbell, the camp and the pills he gave him.  
He smiled, letting the older man tap him gently under the chin.

“Take a few tonight Davey, you’ll need it” David nodded, prying open the orange bottle.  
Taking two he dry swallowed, letting the pills do the work. 

“Good boy! Now… Off to bed, you have camp activity’s in the morning” The older man dismissed him. Pushing him towards the door as if he were still a child. 

David turned before leaving, clutching his pills to his chest.  
“Thank you, Mr Campbell Sir!” He grinned, the pain already forgotten and the positive glow filling his body. Cameron just waved him off, hardly looking as he shuffles though papers. 

___

David lay awake, unable to turn off from what had happened.  
The whole ordeal had been terrifying, his old world leaping into his new one only made it worse.  
His farther, the one he had pushed out of his mind… He had never been overly violent when he was a boy from what he could remember. He had even looked remorseful. 

He sighed, perhaps after Cameron had words with him, then he could find some peace of mind. The man was very convincing and David knew he would manage to change his father’s views, perhaps even making him more comfortable in what he had done.  
A small smile spread across his bruised cheeks. He only needed to look on it as a positive.

**Author's Note:**

> I acutely wrote a little bit more. It was of Gwen looking after David the next morning.  
> However I cut it short so that it didn’t just ramble on into nothing… 
> 
> I’m super bad at writing, so please don’t leave mean comments! ;O;


End file.
